Worm Core
The Worm Core is one of the chief differences between the Kikaichū and the Creepers. Its a psuedo-organ, which takes shape during the first night following a child being made into a host of the Creepers. However, up until Kaoru Aburame was made into a container, they were completely unaware of the specific requirements of this Core. Namely that in order to become complete and work properly, it needed a substantial amount of flesh, not just any flesh either - it needed human flesh for the purpose of becoming stable. But, in all cases except for Kaoru's, there was no human flesh to be found outside of the container, and thus it would turn upon its very host, leading to their death within mere moments. When properly assimilated into the body of an Aburame however, the Worm Core rewards its container with a wide host of abilities and boons. One of the primary boons of it being that the Worm Core, in order to make itself fully compatible with its host connects itself with everything inside the body. Then through a function similiar to that of a stem-cell, it memorizes the intended schematics and ideal state of their body and should this ideal be jeopordized in any way, such as by poison or suffering injury, the Worm Core will immediately mobilize the larvae present in the users body to undo any damage suffered, healing the wound at extremely accelerated rates, and with such surgical precision as to render even fatal injuries a mere nuisance. This entire process of damage indentification, mobilization and finally healing takes place within a very short span of time, with the exact time frame being up to two seconds at maximum. However, while the regenerative abilities of the worm core indeed flawless, it still has one shortcoming in that while it can heal any injure it is incapable of ressurecting the dead, and thus, attacks which would kill instantly would completely bypass the regeneration of the Worm Core. However, as long as the injury is not so severe as to end his life before the Worm Core has initiated the predetermined protocols to heal his body, he will survive without any noticeable defects at all. However, recovering from deadly wounds is an extremely painful experience and the host will usually be weakened by the searing agony in their body. This regeneration is also highly effective against venom and poison, which the larvae eliminate as soon as they would enter the hosts system. However, the Worm Core is much more than merely a tool for regeneration as it also serves as the prime foci of the abilities of its host, being the primary breeding ground of the worms residing within the users body, and in that sense it can also be considered the true "symbiote" as opposed to the larvae it breeds - by controling the Worm Core, the user acclaims complete dominion over the worms inside them. The user may then summon the larvae at will, provided they've had their body tattoeed with summoning seals in order to ease the process - albeit this step isn't actually nessecary, the possible size of the creepers makes it highly beneficial to use summoning instead of the normal practise of having the larvae exit through the pores across the human body. The worms may be summoned in large numbers and at varying sizes, ranging from microscopic to huge in size; this affords the Aburame a great deal of versatility in battle as they may command and strategically position their allies for a wide variety of formations, including by hardly limited to pincer attacks, sudden ambushes from below to even using the worms lime meatshields by having them coil around the targets body like a slimy cocoon. Indeed, its even possible to use the worms to channel Ninjutsu - as long as the user forms the nessecary handseals they may choose to have the actual effect being centered at a particular worm, emanatate from a particular worm to even appearing to be employed by a worm. Through this approach to battle the owner of the Worm Core technically never needs to engage in direct combat and can safely stay a sizeable distance from the actual fight, allowing him to defeat his enemies while still keeping himself safe from harm or retaliation. The reason that this works so well, is because not only do the worms share the chakra of their host, they also share their senses and anything the worms feel, smell, hear or touch can in turn be interpreted by the Aburame member and used to make a more efficient battle strategy. Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Jutsu